Mobile devices are being used more often for shopping and purchasing or payments. However, due to various characteristics of a mobile device, such as small screen size and device movement, it may be difficult for the user to proceed with a shopping or payment flow. For example, the user may inadvertently tap or select an unintended button to cause a payment or action that is not desired. This can happen due to the small screen size, resulting in smaller buttons or links in close proximity to each other and/or the user or device moving, such as the user walking or in a bus, when the user selects a button on the device, resulting in an erroneous selection.
It is desirable enable a user to more easily and accurately conduct a transaction on a mobile device without the disadvantages of conventional methods.